You Got What You Wished For
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: HOHOHOHO! Merry Christmas! All the countries stay at Finland's house for Christmas and Christmas Eve. Putting aside their pasts and hard relationships, they enjoy the season of giving together and have as much fun as they can!
1. Christmas Eve!

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! I love all my readers and reviewers and followers, here's a present for ya'll. I hope you enjoy your holiday season. I'm going to make this a two-shot. One for Christmas eve and for Christmas Day. I hope you enjoy both!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

All the countries were gathered at Finland's house, not for a meeting, but for Christmas! It was Christmas Eve and everyone was helping to set up the finishing touches for their Christmas party. Every year they would do something special to celebrate. Last year they used Japan's idea to put their wishes on cards to hang on the tree. This year they used Italy's idea of secret Santa. They put everyone's name in a large (washed) cookie tin. Everyone then went to the can and drew a piece to decide who they were buying presents for.

It was a rule that they all celebrated at Finland's house because he always got them into the Christmas spirit! Whenever Christmas came around Finland used his best decorations to celebrate and this year was no exception. There was a large Christmas tree in the living room decorated with colorful ornaments of all shapes and sizes, and at the top was a golden star that glowed brightly. Over the fireplace were garlands and five stockings: one for each Nordic. And on every door hung a wreath in the designated countries' tastes. You see, all the countries came the morning of Christmas Eve and leave the day after Christmas, back to their home countries. In the beginning, Finland gave everyone a room and over the years the room was decorated with furniture and became their little piece of the house. Finland didn't mind though. He was happy enough that everyone had fun during Christmas and cleaned their rooms before they left.

* * *

"Finland, are you ready?" Iceland poked his head through the doorway. "Yeah, just give me a second." Soon they both rushed downstairs where everyone was waiting for them. Tonight was day they ate and played with each other. Tomorrow they would open their presents.

When Finland got downstairs he saw that every country was there. It made him smile to see that everyone came to celebrate. Everyone seemed to be having fun and forget their past relations with each other. England and France weren't arguing, Norway wasn't trying to kill Denmark, Romano wasn't cussing anyone out, England and Spain didn't glare at each other, and even Prussia and Austria seem to be enjoying themselves. Really, the whole scene brought tears to Finland's eyes...  
Literally.

"Huh? Finland, are you crying?" The rest of the Nordics came over to see what was wrong with Finland. By now he was going around spreading Christmas spirit. "It's all right. I-I'm just so happy everyone's here!" He wiped his tears away. "Ok, I'm ready now!"

Very soon you could here laughter and merriness from the house (more like mansion) as everyone had a grand ol' time. Soon, dinner was served and everyone proceed to launch an all out food fight. Some polite nations, like Canada, Austria, Iceland, and England, ignored the chaos around them and continued eating. After everything, and everyone, was cleaned up they all got ready and went to bed.

No one could wait until Christmas came. Then, they could open their presents! This was the time of year they realized that you could be a kid, no matter what age you are.

Even if you're 4,000 years old!

* * *

**A/N: Ah, sleep tight little ones! After all, Santa knows if you're sleeping, and he knows when you're awake. That's kind of stalker-ish now that I think about it...**

**I have no idea what to think of this so...**

**Review please!~**


	2. Christmas Day!

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you have (or had) a GREAT Christmas! Enjoy Christmas Day with the Hetalia nations~**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!" Everyone woke up thanks to Sealand running down the hallway screaming it was Christmas. Some excited countries automatically threw their doors open and ran downstairs to see the Christmas tree. To their surprise, there were three trees. All of them had LOTS of presents underneath. Korea and Prussia raced to see who could get to the trees first. No one knows who won but when everyone got downstairs the two nations were arguing like the children they really were (except for one of them -_-") They continued to argue until Finland came down. He was the last person to come because he had to check the entire house was now downstairs. They decided to eat breakfast then open presents. Breakfast ended quite quickly though...

"Austria, Japan, Germany, can you please give everyone their presents?" Finland asked the three nations. He chose them because they were probably the most trustful among everyone. As they handed out the presents everyone became even more excited. Once all the gifts were handed out everyone got in a circle. Starting with the eldest (I'm gonna guess that's China) people would open their presents one at a time going clockwise. China got a brand new wok. Even stronger and larger than the last. "Wow, aru! Now I can cook AND fight better, aru!" The next person was America and he got a superman cape. (-_-") "THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER! AND BEST OF ALL, IT'S FIT FOR THE HEROOOOOOOO!" Next was England who got a cook book with a note on the front. 'To make your cooking better!' Everyone was laughing while England got mad and starting yelling at everyone to 'Shut the bloody hell up!' France got a dozen roses with a note telling him to 'stay beautiful.' He then proceeded to hug everyone in the room. Russia got a giant bouquet of sunflowers. The smile he had was a true smile and it showed everyone that he was really happy with his gift. Italy got a '101 Ways to Cook Pasta' cookbook. Sealand got a book about cars and planes. No one knew but Canada got a bottle of maple syrup and a note telling that they remembered him. It cheered him up considerably.

Iceland got a... block of ice? There was a note _carved into_ the block of ice. 'Didn't know what to get you, so I got you, you!' The ice started to melt thanks to the anger rolling off of him. Taiwan got a picture of... Korea?! She was now strangling the said country. Vietnam got a brand new paddle that was more durable than the last. Cuba got a brand new Hawaiian T-Shirt. Denmark got a large drinking mug. Korea got a note saying 'Not everything is made in Korea.' He soon had a temper tantrum and it took about 10 minutes to calm him down. Sweden got a new pair of glasses with designs on the sides. Turkey got a brand new mask, and this time it was a joker's mask. Greece got a new cat (well that was easy). Japan got a membership card for a store that sold animes/mangas/japanese stuff. You could see the shine in his eyes. Ukraine got a new dress (One that actually fit her _figure_). Belarus got a plushy of... Russia?! She then started to hug it and say things like 'Now we can be together forever!'

Switzerland got a new gun and ammunition. Liechtenstein got new outfits and a cute saying how cute she was. Behind her Switzerland eyed it cautiously (overprotective much?). Thailand got a new cookbook to cook different European dishes. Austria got new music sheets and a spot in a new piano concert. Hungary got a bunch of yaoi films. How the person got it, who knows but Japan looked quite jealous so it wasn't him. Poland got discount cards for some of his favorite shopping stores. Lithuania got a new green sweater (why?). Latvia got elevator shoes with a note attached to them 'So you can get taller!' Estonia got new books to read. Norway got a book about mythical creatures. Wy got a canvas and new paintbrushes. New Zealand got a largy, plush, sheep plushy. Netherlands got a box of Belgium chocolates. Belgium got a picture of the family (Netherlands, Her, and Luxembourg if you didn't know). She was so touched she started to cry.

Egypt got a new headdress for his old one which was pretty old. India got a picture of him and Russia. Cyprus got a new robe since he was starting to outgrow the one he was wearing. Australia got a free pass to any zoo owned by _(Just think of a company name here). Hong Kong got new mangas from Shounen Jump. Mr. Puffin got a new tie to wear AND IT WAS BRIGHT PINK. Scotland got a pictures of the different countries and a bunch of darts (can you guess what for?). Wales got a sheep plushy pillow. Ireland got a box of beer from all over the world. Kumajiro got a tin of fish. Cameroon got a new soccerball and gear. Hutt River got a new suit that fit him perfectly. Seychelles got new ribbons, a new sundress, and new sandals. Seborga got a new inner tube to add to his collection. Kugelmugel got a set of paints and paper to draw. Ladonia got the newest laptop. Picardy got a new camera and a pair of cat ears. Macau got a pass to a famous casino and a bag of fortune cookies. Molossia got a new pair of shades and a new jacket to wear. Monaco received a stack of the latest fashion magazines.

And last, but not least, Finland got a card saying 'Merry Christmas! We all know that you love this season more than any of us and we wanted to say that we all love you!' On the bottom and the next page was signatures from every country (even the micronations and Canada). When he looked up everyone was looking at him and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Finland!" Soon, Finland was crying and he fell to the floor. "Really Finland, it's not that great. No one could decide what to get you." Finland looked up and saw Denmark and Norway holding out their hands to help him up. When Finland was on his feet everyone went up to him and hugged him the entire time Finland continued to cry tears of joy. _They all understand. What today is for._ "Everyone." They all stepped back and looked at him. "I just want to tell all of you, thank you. Thank you so much!" Through his tears he found a large smile forming on his face. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The house filled with laughter and songs as everyone enjoyed Christmas together.

_Are you all happy? Well, that's good to hear. Don't forget that we're watching you all from where we are and we just want you all to know that we are happy for you. _

_After all, you got what you wished for._

* * *

**A/N: I tried, I really did to include EVERY SINGE COUNTRY. So if I forgot a lot country, I'M REALLY SORRY! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and I look forward to seeing ya'll again. MERRY CHRISTMAS ONCE MORE!**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
